


Realizations and Confessions

by Sadie_McLaren



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_McLaren/pseuds/Sadie_McLaren
Summary: Willow, Amity, Luz have been getting closer when they all realize that their feelings for each may not be totally platonic.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Amity

It had been a while since Luz showed up out of nowhere on the Boiling Ilses and turned everyone’s lives upside down especially Amity’s and Willow’s. She helped them to rebuild their childhood friendship after Amity set Willow’s mind on fire. From there the 3 girls only got closer. They hung out or had sleepovers all the time at the Owl House. It was after one of these hangout sessions that Amity realizes something. She was sitting on the couch while Willow and Luz were in the kitchen. When they returned the two girls slid onto the couch on either side on Amity. She felt her heart pick up the pace about being squished in between these two girls and her face start to heat up. How odd she thought to herself as she took a few calming breathes to help calm down her heart rate and pushed it out of her mind until she got home.   
Once she returned, she began to think about what had happened earlier. Her face felt all warm but in a surprisingly good way. Her heart had skipped a couple beats and she felt almost weightless. She compared what she had felt to things she had read about in books then it hit her.   
I have a crush on Willow and Luz.   
She began pacing back and forth around her bedroom. She was slowly starting to freak out. What will they think when they find out? What if they already know? That was a terrifying thought. “Breathe Amity. It’ll be fine. Even if they already know it’s not like they’ll stop being your friends” she said aloud to herself. “Alright let’s see. Should I tell them how I feel? Should I just try to hide it and hope it goes away?” she continued to speak aloud to herself because it helped her calm down and ground herself when she was freaking out.   
“If you do tell them how you feel what would happen? They could either reject you or you could end up dating them which of course that would be great. Plus, even if they don’t like you, I don’t think they would stop being friends with you” she debated with herself silently for a moment finally coming up with a conclusion. She said down at her desk and began to write out 2 notes.


	2. Willow

It was great to be friends with Amity again. She forgot how much she had missed her when they first stopped being friends years ago. She was a little worried at first that Amity would lapse back into her old ways and start being mean again, but it had been a good amount of time since they had reconciled, and Willow knew for sure that Amity wasn’t going to be like that anymore. She and Amity would hang out together after school with Luz. Luz was great too. She was kind and had helped Willow to rebuild her confidence.   
Then one day the 3 of them were all hanging out one day after school. They were doing homework at the Owl House. Gus would have come with them, but he was at his Human Appreciation Society meeting. So, it was just the 3 of them but Willow never minded. Sometimes she liked just hanging out with the 2 other girls. It was calmer that way. As she was sitting there King came in the room angrily yelling about how he was the ruler of all of them and as he did so Luz and Amity began to giggle quietly. Those little sounds made Willow’s heart flutter. What the heck thought Willow. That was new. Well can’t worry about it now.   
Sometime later, as Willow was walking home, she began to dissect those feelings. Mumbling quietly to herself she said “So yeah I mean Amity and Luz are super pretty. And Amity’s smart and determined. Plus, Luz is always so positive. I could totally see going out with either one of them...” She continued to think until “Oh my gosh I have a crush on them!”   
“Well do you want to date them?” she asked herself. “I mean yeah but only if they wanted to. Ok then Willow you know what to do. You gotta tell them how you feel. Wow Luz really did help with my self-confidence.” and with that she headed home to start planning her confession.


	3. Luz

Luz was so happy! She been on the Ilses for quite a while, and everything was going great. She was currently on talking to Willow and Amity over crystal ball late at night. It was a Friday and she hadn’t been able to sleep so she decided to check in with her two best friends. They had been talking for some time now just chilling and discussing school and any other things that came to mind. Amity and Willow were deep in a discussion about some witch thing that she didn’t really understand but she didn’t mind at all. The look of pure joy on their 2 faces made her heart pound extra hard in her chest. Wait what?! Why is my heart acting like that? Huh. Can’t worry about it right now she thought as she noticed that the two girls were waiting for her to say something.   
That night as she was lying in bed she began to think this through. “Ok let's see. Your heart started pounding while your two pretty friends were talking to each other. Wait pretty?! I mean they are pretty. And smart and kind. Okay fine some maybe I have a crush on them but it’s not as if they’d like me back. Well Willow has been blushing more around me and Amity has been stuttering a lot.” Despite what other people may think Luz does know quite a thing about romance. You don’t read an unhealthy amount of fanfiction without picking up a thing or two. “Alright well I could confess to them. I mean I’m pretty sure they like me and even if they don’t th- wait no don’t think like that! Positive thoughts only please.” She said “Well if I’m going to confess then I’ve got some planning to do”!


	4. The Confession

Ironically enough Luz, Amity, and Willow all planned their confessions for the same day, the Monday after their late-night crystal ball chat. They each had their own unique confessions planned. Amity was going to just hand each girl a note telling them how she felt at the end of the day because she couldn’t trust her own voice to do the talking for her. Willow decided she would stick to her plant specialty and give both girls flowers that represent love on the Boiling Ilses called Ardencies. Luz had initially planned to do a huge romantic gesture like the ones in the romance novels she loves so much but upon remembering that neither Willow nor Amity really like being in the spotlight like that she decided instead to simply pull them aside after school and tell them how she felt.   
So, all three girls arrived at school on Monday with solid plans in their heads. They tried to pay attention all day but found it a little difficult considering how excited they were. The final bell rang and each girl rushed to her locker. Luz grabbed her things and headed outside to wait for the 2 other girls to exit the building. Willow then went to her locker grabbed all the things she needed for homework and her 2 Ardencies, tucked them into her bag to keep them hidden, then headed outside too. Amity was the last one out after grabbing her books and the notes. Willow and Luz waved her over and before either of them could say anything Luz grabbed both of their hands and pulled them into a little clearing the woods so that they could have some privacy away from everyone else at school.   
“So there’s something that I want to tell you two” began Luz.   
“Wait there was something I wanted to tell you guys too!” said Willow.   
“Me too” Amity added.   
“Should we all say it at the same time?” asked Luz.   
“Actually, I had something I wanted to give you” responded Amity.   
“Same” said Willow.   
“Ok then you guys can give your things on the count of three and I’ll say it ok?”   
“Works for me.”   
“Sounds good.”   
“Okay. 1, 2, 3!”   
Willow and Amity passed the other two the flowers and notes just and Luz said, “I have a crush on you two!”   
All three froze in place waiting for one of them to respond when Amity noticed the type of flower that Willow had gently shoved into her had moments before. It was a single headed flower with gorgeous dark pink petals that shimmered in the sunlight.   
She turned to Willow “Is this and Ardency?” she asked.   
“Yeah” Willow rather sheepishly.   
“Wait what’s an Ardency?” questioned Luz.   
“It’s a flower that represents romantic love” said Willow not looking away from Amity, still trying to gauge her reaction.   
“So what do you think Ami?” she asked.   
“Read your notes” was Amity’s response, staring at her shoes.   
The two girls opened their notes and read over them twice just to be sure of what they said.   
“Well” said Luz, “It looks like we all just got ourselves two new girlfriends!”   
“Yeah we did!” said Amity. 

The next day all three girls walked into Hexside hand in hand.


End file.
